EL AMOR LO VALE TODO
by Bombom Kou
Summary: Se trata de Serena que se enamora y sus amigas tambien osea las parejas seria Yaten y Mina , Ami y Taiki y Serena y Seiya comparten un amor eterno ,que cumple sus sueños ,y una vida juntos ,iniciando por la secundaria y saltar cada estaculo para alcansar el amor de ellas y confesarse entre si ...
1. Chapter 1 Apuros

**"El Amor Lo Vale Todo "**

**Chapter 1 "Apurados"**

_**Hola soy Serena Tsukino ,tengo 17 años de edad pero ya estoy por complir lo 18 ,estoy segundo año el la preparatodia y no tengo padres ellos murieron ace 3 años ,ellos murieron en un acidente de avion que iba a Paris iban a festejar su aniversario , pero ahora se ace cargo mi tutora que muy buena y agradable se llama Luna y es como mi segunda madre siempre me apoya en todo y como soy hija unica la herencia que me dieron mis padres es para mi pero se me lada asta que cumpla la mayoria de edad ,pero eso no me importa mucho en fin ,yo tengo a mis amigas quienes estudian conmigo por ahora ya que despues nos tomaremos distintos caminos bueno por otro lado. Esta Mina Aino ,ella es divertida ,graciosa, y aveces loca pero una gran amiga ya que sus sueños son en ser una gran Cantante pop y la otra es ,Ami Mizumo ,ella es muy inteligente, timida y me apoya en mis tareas pero una gran amiga y su sueño es ser una gran Doctora de tokio ( **__o mas bien de todo)__**y estudia mucho ya que no leda tiempo de salir n.n jaja...**_

**En la Casa Tsukino.**

-Aaaaaah! se me ace tarede!- es serena con cada de asustada- demonios tengo que apurarme - con eso sale de la abitacion y seba a la cocina donde encuetra a Luna preparando el desayuno - buenos dias! n.n - comiendo rapido el desayuno

-buenos dias mi niña -dice luna que cambia de cara viviendo como come ella -otra vez te que daste dormida no es asi dale apurate que se teva acer tarde-

-si buno nos vemos luna adios se me ace tarde - y con eso se fue

-adios cuidate niña- lo dice antes que se valla con una sonrisa.

**Mientras en la Preparatodia Estrella.**

**-**Adios esta serena otra ves se habra que dado dormida ami- decia una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules.

-Si mina ,pero eso es normal de ella solo espero que llegre pronto antes que venga el profesor -decia Ami de pelo corto azul y ojos azul marino y la otra asentie.

**mientras en el coredor de la preparatodia una rubia de coletas corriendo y un joven apurado que...**

**-**Aaaaaaaay auch! eso dolio- decia serena que estaba tirada en el piso

-perd...on -se le vanta y levanta a serena ,y cuando ve su rostro tan cerca se queda mirandola_ pensando(adios que hermosa es parece un angel) colorado dice -_ disc..ulpa se encuentra bien?-

mientras que racionaba _pensando(es muy guapo )_ a..si...quien usted? -

-Yo soy...-mientras que apenas decia se escucha a dos personas quienes lo llaman

-Oye! apurate se nos ace tarde - decia un joven de pelo platinado largo con una coleta y ojos verdes.

-eh?..si voy adios bombon - decia el joven de cabello largo negro de coleta y ojos de zafiro mientras que se iba , dejando quieta a la joven

- quien se cree este grosero llamandome bombom mi nombre es serena -(_pero muy guap)-aaay no llegare tarde - y con eso seba corriendo asta llegar al salon -bue..nos..dias siento llegar tarde- decia muy agitada mientre dos muchachas la saludan y seba donde encuentre ellas._

_-Hola serena al fin llegas, tienes suerte que todavia no viene el profesor - decia mina_

_-asi pues que raro ,no importa mas mejor para mi -decia ella -si no fuera por...-dejo de ablar cuando el profesor llego y se fue asu asiento_

- Buenos dias alumnos! - decia el profesor

-buenos dias -respondieron los alumnos

- hoy habra 3 alumnos nuevos ,que son de un grupo muy conocido capas algunos los conoscan o no -dicho esto va hacia la puerta - pasen chicos -ahi pasaron 3 guapos chicos - pór favor presentence a sus compañeros-mientras un pelinegro veia a una rubia de coletas somprendido y las chicas las gritan diciendo que son el grupo Three lighs

- Con gusto profesor bueno yo me llamo Taiky Kou y ellos son mis hermanos ,este es Yaten -señalando al platinado- y el Seiya mucho gusto - decia algo nervioso.

-aaaaa no pude ser si son lo three ligts - decia unas de las compañeras ,mientras hay tres chicas que no sabian quienes eran.

- el que ase aqui? y eso three lights ? que es eso - decia en sosurro y somprendida.

- callanse señoritas ,asi que hermanos ,bueno por favor sientecen el los asientos vacios ,miren alla al lado de mizuno ay un asiento vacio taiki , y otro dos donde Tsukino y Aino por favor sientecen- y ellos se sientan mientra qu el pelinegro se sienta al lado de su bombom.

-hola bombom nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el tal seiya contento.

- oiga grosero mi nombre es serena no bombom - decia enojada serena

-bueno serena bombom dijo gracioso para acerla enojar-

- grrrr - se cotania de ira asiendola enojar

-jajaja no te enojes bombom solo era una broma , aora entiendo por que ibas apurada -decia con vos seductor mientras ella se reborizo

- mmm pero fuiste tu quien me hizo caer - poniendose enojar.

- sip tienes todo la razon bombom , bueno que te parece si despues de clases como recompesa te invito un helado que dices - algo apenado.

algo roja (_mmm que hago acepto?_) bue..no estabien acepto - algo nerviosa.

- ok ! - en unos minutos suena el timbre de recreo y todos se paran y el seba junto con sus hermanos y ella junto con sus amigas .

**Mientras en el recreo las chicas**

**- **hey chicas que es eso de three ligts ?- decia serena sin entender .

- mmm segun creo que es un grupo musical ,yo no sabia nada - decia mina tampoco sabia

- yo menos ni siquiera escucho mucha musica - decia Ami algo apenada.

- a serena de que hablabas con seiya eh? - decia mina en tono de picardia.

toda roja decia - aaa yo... es que cuando iba camino al salon corriendo me choque con el que estaba apurado y por eson me sorprendi al verlo-

-si pero eso no responde a mi pregunta que te dijo? - decia mina con tono de picardia

-bueno me dijo por disculparse ya que me decia " bombom" y me enojaba me..invito a tomar un helado despues de clases y yo acepte - decia nerviosa y ruborisada .

- Asin que te dice bombom que tierno ,y te invito un helado ,que suerte tienes es muy guapo no chicas y sus hermanos - decia mina y sus amigas calleron en caida anime ,por el comentario.

- si jiji mina y vos que tal con yaten eh? -decia serena asiendo sorojar a mina - y tu ami con taiki eh - asiendo codito que a ella tambien se puso colorada - jajaja


	2. Chapter 2 Recorido

Chapter 2 " Recoridos "

Lo que susedio acerato...  
- si jiji mina y vos que tal con Yaten eh? - decia serena tratando cambiar de tema,asiendo ruborisar a la rubia -y tu ami con taiky eh - asiendo codito y se puso roja - jajajaja  
FLASH BACK  
- hola...- dijo mina timidamente con un poco de rubor -...yo soy mina

- hola - en seco , quedado perplejo por sus lindos ojos ,y esperando un abrazo o algun comentario como lo acian sus fans - ..y?

- mm como que ¿y? no entiendo - decia ella que no entendia

- pense que eras como las otras chicas que setiran sobre mi (dios es muy linda ,pero que estoy diciendo se supone que ella tiene que caer ante mi ,no yo a ella)

- disculpa pero yo o te conosco ,ni sabia que eres un catante famoso - dice mina con un poco de rubor

- Me siento decepcionado creo que no somos tan famosos como crei - dijo el asiendo una broma mientras ella se rie

- jejeje disculpa ,ahora concentremonos de la clase si no ,nos ban a retar - dice ella y se voltea al ver al profesor

- estabien -algo molesto (que raro siento como si...no no no puede ser pero por que no dejo de mirarla por que que tiene ella que no me deja tranquilo ,pero debo admitir que es muy hermosa y muy especial al fin alguien que no le interesa quien soy ,creo que me estoy volviendo loco ,pero debo dejar de verla y prestar antcion pero no puedo ay algo que me impide)

- ella (nose pero me siento muy nerviosa nose por que si no lo conosco ,ademas el nose pude fijar el alguien como yo pero que estoy diciendo si no me guste ,admito que es lido pero parece ser un tipo frio y egoista,ademas no me interasa ahora tengo que concentrarme en la clase)

FIN FLASH BACK

- eso es todo -dijo mina muy apenada

- ok y tu ami como te fue con taiki - dijo serena ,asiendo a ella ponerse nerviosa y colorada

- pues...- decia ami muy nerviosa y apenada

FLASH BACK

tayki se sienta donde le dijo el profesor cuando...

- hola - dijo el siendo amable

- ah hola - dijo ella que estaba concetrada en la lectura y lo que decia el profesor- disculpa me llamo ami -algo apenada por su comportamiento

-si yo me llamo taiki ( esto es raro por primera ves niguna chica ,que no me toma en cuenta ,pero que estoy pensado eso estabien para que no me anden molestando aunque..no no) - oye (por que la llame ,que me pasa me siento muy nervioso)

- mm si? - (que le pasa sebe que esta nervioso pero porque y no abla ) -estas bien?

- ap...si..es que eres la primera que no grita cuando me ve y eso me agrada (que me susede es linda pero no me puedo concentrar bien)

- ah gracias -asiendo una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar y a ella tambien-pero no soy la unica mis amigas y yo nosabemos nada de ustedes ya que yo mas megusta leer y pasar el tiempo estudiando y no me da tiempo en nada disculpa si te hise sentir incomodo -apenada

- no estabien aunque creo que tengo un rival ,por que a mi tambien me encanta leer y lo del estudio me ba genial aunque paso el tiempo ensayando y hay perdon si te estoy desconcentrando -muy apenado

- no hay por que aunque no creo que seas un rival para mi - dijo ella bromeando- jeje perdon por que me rie

- no estabien...sabes quisiera saber si me arias un recorrido por la escuela - dijo el ,nervioso y colorado

- ...si estabien pero concentremonos en la clase si no el profesor seba molestar -dijo ella algo ruborizada

- si tienes razon - dijo el apenado y nervioso (que hise?le dije que me haga un recorrido no pero que hise la primera ves que me siento nervioso que tendra esta chica ,no lose pero lo voy averiguar)

FIN FLASH BACK

- asi que dijo que...le arias un recorrido por la escuela valla que raro ami no sabia que eres una chiquilla - dijo mina admirandola

-MINA! - dijieron ambas ami y serena  
- bueno pero no tenias que estar con el...- pero en eso llega taiky y los interrumpe  
- hola chicas..a..ami listo - dijo el un poco nervioso  
- ap si perdon chicas nos vemos - dijo ella apenada  
- no te preocupes - dijo serena y en eso ella seba  
-bueno yo me... - decia serena  
- hola bombom queria saber si me podrias mostrar la escuela - decia seiya medio seductor  
- este...pero yo iba a estar con mina...  
-note preocupes serena anda ve - deca mina  
- estabien mina?- decia serena un poco apenada dejarla sola a su amiga  
- y vamos bombom -decia seiya muy animado  
- si vamos nos vemos mina -decia ella y se fue  
- si nos vemos - decia ella un poco desanimada  
mientras tanto yaten...  
- mmmm que are estos hermanos me dejan solo hay cuando los vea van a ver -decia el molesto - pero lo que me sorprende es esa niña que tendra .hay pero que es lo que me pasa -y en so se distrae y choca con alguien...  
- ay mi cabeza oye pero que...- decia el ,al ver los ojos azules de mina (pero que me pasa al ver los ojos azules de mina son muy lindos hay pero que estoy diciendo)  
- aayy eh yaten? - decia mina un poco confundida  
-dejame ayuadarte -ayudandola a levantarse - disculpa estaba algo distraido -decia el ,apenado  
- aah creo que estamos en lo mismo ,ya que mis amigas estan con tus hermanos asiendo un recorido por la escuela - decia desaanimada  
- asi con razon nos lo veo y ellos que no me avisaron -un poco molesto -a y que ace tu?  
- ah nada aburrida por que? -decia ela  
- a..este..veras...queria saber si me arias compañia ya que no quiero que las fans me persiguen y vos sos la unica que nome conoce -decia algo apenado (hay por que estoy asi de nervioso por ella y tengo que decir esto,solo por que estoy aburrido)  
- mmm bueno solo por que no tengo nada que acer - decia ella algo apenada  
- de acuerdo - decia el mientras caminaban y ablaban  
mientras taiky y ami...  
- bueno alla esta la biblioteca ,aca es donde paso el rato - decia ami  
- ah te parece si entramos? -decia taiky  
- si vamos - decia muy contenta y sonriente  
-valla si que es bastante grande ,ya quiero asereme socio - decia el un poco apenado  
- ok ven te llevare con la bibliotecaria -decia ella agarandole de la mano llevandolo con la bibliotecaria  
- hola que tal ami como estas? -decia la bibliotecaria  
- hola señorita monica ,estoy bien vera el es taiky es nuevo en la escuela -decia ami  
-hola señorita que tal -decia taiky  
- valla que joven tan amable hola ,bueno que los trae por aqui - decia ella sonriente  
- vera el quiere acerse socia ya que tambien le gusta leer -decia ami  
- vallam bueno asi que unete a nuestro grupo, no mas tienes que llenar este papel y listo  
- bueno - decia el mientras llenaba los papeles  
mientras seiya y serena...,...  
- y que aces bombom vamos dime que aces en tu vida - decia seiya estusiasmado  
- y por que tendria que contarte -decia ella un poco molesta  
- por que me impora ademas...ablame de tu famila de lo que tegusta- se pone rojo dice el  
- eh bueno ,pues veras soy me llamo serena tsukino y tengo a mi hermano samy , y no tengo padres que se ocupen de mi - esn eso abla entre cortado  
-ups perdon ,no debi ablr de eso ,ademas yo tampoco tengo amis padres ellos tambien fallecieron por causas naturales y a los tuyos que les paso - y en eso ella se queda callada- no tienes que decirme si no qui...-  
-ellos tuvieron un acidente de auto ace 3 años ,pero igual estoy bien no estoy sola tengo a mis amigas y a luna que la quiero como a una mama - dice ella sonriente - pero bueno y tu que aces ,que te gusta  
- pues veras canto con mis hermanos y me ecanta me ace felis pero lo raro es llegue aqui ya con las fanaticas y vos y tus amigas son las unicas que no nosconocen?  
-pues no todo es escuchar musica jajaja ademas yo siempre estoy ocupada y mis amigas tambien - dice ella sonriente y el con gotita de anime  
- pues tienes razon oye bombom no te olvides que te prometi un helado al salir de la escuela,esperame no te vallas eh ya que es una cita-dice el en forma seductor  
- si ,ademas no me perderia..ese helado - decia un poco apenada  
- ok ,ah y no bas a tener problema esta tarde asi tambien podriamos ir al parque o a donde quieras bombom -decia el seductor  
- mm si no hay problema ,pero no tienes nada que acer con tus hermanos? - decia ella un poco preocupada  
- no tranquila bombom de eso no hay problema ya que creo capas ellos tengan planes - dice el muy pensativo  
-mm? y eso por que? -dice ella sin entender  
- no nada no me hagas caso - dice el ya tocando la campana que ya se acabo el recreo - oiste bombom vamonos - con eso le agarra de la mano y sevan corriendo.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Perdon ´por la tardansa es que estaba muy ocupada ahora comprendo por que le cuesta tanto a los demas autores a publicar jajaja ,bueno espero que se de su agrado y cometen Reviews bueno los epero ,los quiero Bombom kou n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 Cita

Chapter 3 "Cita especial "

Mientras que todos los estudiantes regresan a su salon y los demas taiky y ami fueron losn primeros em indresar al aula y ahi yaten y mina y por ultimo seiya y serena...Ya era hora que los estudiantes terminaban los horarios de clase mientras...

- oigan chicos hoy no hay que acer nada verdar ? - decia seiya un poco preocupado

- mmm no ,nada seiya por que? - decia taiky

- como que por que no ves que va a salir con su adorable bombom - decia yaten ,bromeando

- oyeme enano ,no te atrevas a decir bombom a mi bombom -decia seiya algo apenado

- hay ya empesaron ,no pueden dejar de pelear -decia taiky con un gotita anime

- el empeso taiky - decia yaten medio inocente

- igual hagas lo que digas enano ,nova a cambiar mi animo - decia seiya triunfador - bueno chicos no me esperen adios nos vemos - decia mientras se fue

- ja ja - decia yaten ,sarcasmo mientras ve a taiky apunto de irse - oye tu a donde vas ?

- ah...yo...ol..vide..unos libros en la biblioteca -decia taiky nervioso con rubor

- ha ja no mientas taiky ,vamos dime vas a buscar a esa chica llamada ami no - decia el bromiando asiendo codito - quien te viera taiky - burlandose poniendo rojo a su hermano

- ah...si..y no te metas yaten adios y capas no me veas en la tarde - decia mientras se iba

- !Oye ven aqui ! - pero no lo escucho y se molesto- diablos ahora que are no quiero quedarme solo y aburrido mmm -pensando yaten (mmm tendre que salir pero a donde? al parque si asi me despejo un poco )- y con eso se fuea su derpartarmento a cambiarse y de ahi se iba al parque.

**En la Cita de Serena y Seiya...**

hiban caminando asta la tienda de helados...

- hola quetal quiero 2 helados bombom de que sabor quieres? - dice seiya

- ah un chocolate con frutilla seiya -decia serena sonriente

- eso y para mi Chocolate, no mas - decia seiya y en eso le entrega el dinero y seban al parque con un silencio ,que lo rompe seiya..

- sabes bombom... -decia seiya un poco nervioso

- eh ,si? - deci ella

-pues...desde el primer dia que tevi me agradas mucho ,eres la primera persona quien me conoce como soy no por quien soy nose si me entiendes? -decia el algo nervioso

- eh si creo que si - decia ella algo apenada

- ay lo que quiero deciar que no me conoces..por ser un famoso cantante y que seas mi fan ,por eso me agradas mucho bombom - decia el un poco rubor y dijo en morbullo -..mas que eso

- valla...te lo agradesco tu tambien me agradas - decia ella roborizada y nerviosa - ademas de la segunda persona ,quien confio y te cuento sobre mi vida pasada - decia ella

- deverdad soy muy afortunado de ser esa persona - decia el bromeando - sabes hagamos una carrera quien gana asta por la banca que esta alla tiene un deseo ,de acuerdo bombom - dice el astusiasmado

- si ,pero no hagas trampa vale -decia ella y el asentia - bueno cuando diga asta 3 corremos ok , listo...uno..dos...y...tres...ya! y en eso sale corriendo pero seiya la adelantaba y ella estaba atras ya que ella no era muy buena en los deportes (jajaja soy muy mala n.n) ...

- jajaja gane bombom! ves a nada le gana al gran seiya kou - decia el orgullo de si mismo y ella recuperaba el aliento

- si...bueno y cual es tu deseo? - decia ella curiosa

- bueno -decia mientras de acercaba a ella -..deseo que me des una semana de salir contigo vale! - decia seductoramente

- que? y por que quedrias salir conmigo ? - decia ella muy roja

- por que me agradas y no solo por eso si no tambin quiero conocerte y otra mas por lo cual te vas a enterar en la sexta cita vale! - decia el sonriente y con vos secductora

-eee..eh..vale -decia apenada

- bueno creo que ya es tarde que lastima quisiera estar contigo- decia el frustaro y bromeando - quieres que te lleve a tu casa - decia el

- pero se esta oscurenciendo y vas a llegar tarde a tu casa - decia ella preocupada

- no te procupes yo estoy bien ya le avise a mis hermanos ademas tu misma dijiste que esta oscureciendo seria muy peligroso para ti ,asi que no se diga mas vamos bombom - dice el sonriente ofreciendole su brazo como tal caballero

- si! - decia ella contenta

mientras que caminaron asta la casa de serena que que daban a unas cuadras llegaron...

- aqui es! bueno quieres pasar asi tomas algo o.. - decia ella pero el lo interrumpe

- si no te molesta bombom prefiero tomar algo ,si no te molesta -decia el

- no claro que no- y abre la puerta con la llave -pasa ,mira esta es mi casa - y el veia con cada de sorprendido

- valla bombom es muy hermosa tu casa ,no cabe duda que eres una riquilla - decia el bromeando al ver los muebles , el material y las otras casas (nose que mas puede tener una casa asi de rica y linda jajan.n)

- jaja gracias fue gracias a mis padres ellos me heredaron esto como mia pero bueno ven vamos a la cocina - decia ella ,que le agarraba de la mano y ahi se encontraba luna su tutora

- hola mi niña y quienes este lindo caballero - decia luna algo traviesa

- que tal señora o devia decir señorita me llamo seiya kou vine a traer a mi bombom perdon serena jaja - decia el traviesamente

- oh que agradable muchacho pues muchas gracias ya me estaba preocupando por la tarde pero me da gusta que la allas traido a mi niña - decia soriente luna y serena mietras le preparaba el agua para seiya

- es un placer -decia el

- aqui tienes seiya -decia serena le ofrecia serena

- gracias bombom - decia el

-oh ya casi es hora de la cena ,no quieres quedarte para cenar ? -decia luna

- muy amable pero mis hermanos me estan esperando sera para otra ocacion lo prometo - decia el contento

- es verdad luna ,bueno te acompaño asta la puerta - decia serena mientras que apenas le agarraba la mano

- si , bueno señorita asta luego un placer en conocerla y gracias le prometo que sera la proxima o quisas sea mañana - decia traviesamente mirando a serena

- si asta luego cuidese un placer en conocerlo y gracias - decia luna .mientras que serena le acompañaba asta la puerta...

- buno gracias por la cita la pase muy bien contigo -decia con un poco de rubor - nos vemos en la escuela

- si yo tambien la pase de maravilla y fue muy agradable conocer a tu luna y espero que no se te olvide que tengo toda una semana de salir contigo pero capas me quede a cenar mañana pero cuenta con la cita - decia el travieso y seductor a la ves

-si esta bien no me voy a olvidar - decia ella que el se acercaba a darle un beso en el cachete y ella se queda roja - mm no vemos mañana en la escuela y ten cuidado

- si nos vemos mañana bombom ,que sueñes conmigo eh jaja - dice el bromeando mientras se alejaba ,pero se paro y corrio de inmediato donde estaba serena...

- casi se me olvida bombom pasame tu numero de celular y asi te llamo cuando regrese a mi casa

- ah si - decia ella mientras le pasa el numero de celular - aqui tienes, bueno nose te olvide llamarme - y en eso el leda otro beso en la mejilla que la hizo rruborizar

- si nos vemos bombom buenas noches - decia el y con eso seba contento asu departamento y vio a yaten con cara de contento que a el tambien acaba de llegar y ambos entraron asu departamento...

- con que al fin llegan los dos que estaban asiendo que tan tarde llegan - dijo curiosa taiky - y esas caras

- ay nada papa - decia bromeando seiya- despues te cuento y tu enano que traes donde estabas pense que estabas con taiky?

- nada callesen no me molesten -decia yaten apenas retirandose llendo a su abitacion dijo - preguntale a taiky donde o con quien estba para dejarme solo jaja -decia bromeando

- eh no entiendo a que se refiere taiky ? -decia seiya jugando con su hermano para que le dija - vamos taiky dime siiii - impasiente como un niño pequeño

- no incistas ,ademas es tarde mañana tendremos que ir a la escuela y no quedras levantarte temprano - decia taiky cambiando de tema para que no lo puniera nervioso - dale vamos a dormir

- si taiky -decia el ya con los ojos medio entre cerrados - buenas noches...pero antes -en sosurro...

**Notas de Autora:**  
**Creo que la deje larga****,mejor ,espero que se de su agrado y creo que tienen preguntas sobre ¿que hizo yaten donde fue? y lo de taiky? y que es eso lo que serefiere a seiya con que "pero antes " ** **seguro que algunos de ustedes ya lo saben n.n ..**  
**Pero eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ,espero que les guste n.n ,me disculpo por noponerlo antes por que no tenia internet ,tengo que alegrar mi compu n.n jajajaja**

**Los quiere su amiga Bombom Kou n.n !**


	4. Chapter 4 AVISO!

**HOLA A TODOS LOS AUTORES Y AMIGOS ! n.n**

** Les Aviso que mi Historia "EL AMOR LO VALE TODO" Voy a tardar en enviar los proximos ya que tuve un **

**ploblema con mi ne notebook que se rompio la pantalla y tengo que esperar asta que empiencen las clasespara que me le alegren ya que ahi tenia**

** todo lo que tenia para enviarlo pero ,voy a tratar de a serlo de nuevo y asi publicarlo ,aunque tienen que esperar **

**ok amigos ,ya que voy a ser 5 mas asi cuando lo tenga listo los voy avisar aquellos que me cometaron ,los que le **

**agrado la historia como:**

**Mis amigos: azucenas45 , Mirel Moon , musa123 , y tambien aquellos a quienes me encantan sus historias y **

**espero que leean la mia son: **

**Demencia ,Katabrecteri ,Usagui Kou , Nileve Kou , Sailor Alissa , Kay More Serenity1089 ,sandykou8723,Marie Choi Winchester Kou Lady Serenity Kou ,Mirel Moon ,SEREDAR , MoonNaruSasu, Anny Mizuno, Le Petite Vicky Serenity Miyata Kou ,Antitos Kou Leto , , ,y todos los demas quienes nos los puedo nombrar ya que son muchos jajaja n.n espero me esperen!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LOS QUIERE BOMBOM KOU n.n ! **


End file.
